thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fish Story
"Fish Story" is the nineteenth and twentieth chapters of The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings. In order to help a depressive Beast out of his slump, a field trip is arranged with the younger X-Men and New Mutants. However, hunters catch Beast, thinking him to be Bigfoot, and the young mutants must save their teacher from life in captivity. Meanwhile, Superman is brought into resolving a near-international crisis as the Fortress of Solitude lies in the territory of King Namor of Atlantis. He also meets one of his old friends Arthur Curry, who is a long lost prince and cousin of Namor. Plot Part I Part II Quotes Part I Reed Richards: Namor, I wouldn't do that if I were you... (Namor punches Superman and receive the brunt of it) Namor: My...my hand! Superman: Don't worry. You didn't break anything, Your Highness. (Namor angrily storms out) Superman: Nice guy. Ben Grimm: Oh, yeah, he's a real runner for this year's "Mr. Congeniality". Johnny Storm: Dude you are officially my best friend! Do you know how long we've been waiting for somebody to put that tool in his place? I swear, every single time he comes here to bitch about something, he always plays the "Do-what-I-say-or-I'll-send-my-Fleet" card! It's about time someone called his bluff! ---- Namor: Cousin, your interest in things unnatural boggles my mind. ---- Superman: Well, Arthur, your cousin is definitely...devoted to his country. Arthur: Try being related to him. ---- Arthur: Well, we all sure were quite the bunch back in Smallville, weren't we? You, me, Ollie Queen, Vic Stone, and Wally West: one alien who can't 'phone home;' one prince of a country that never has to worry about its water bill; one rich kid... Superman: Two if you count Lex. Arthur: True. One guy who's into heavy metal, literally; and one speedster whose feet run exactly twice as fast as his yap. Part II Ben Grimm: I gotta hand it to your people, Supes, you guys built stuff to last; if you tried stickin' a Ford or a GM vehicle down here, it wouldn't make it past one year, let alone five hundred! ---- Superman: I'm guessing that this 'Attuma' isn't in your Top-Ten Favorite People Namor: Hardly. Attuma is the chieftain of a barbaric tribe who once shunned Atlantean society. Now, Attuma seeks to conquer all of Atlantis. We have clashed on several occasions." Arthur: Apparently, Attuma thinks he's destined to rule Atlantis – he once read the Atlantean Chronicles, and figured that he was the great conquerer of Atlantis...even though the Chronicles don't mention him by name. Superman: Yeah, prophecies can be a real pain. ---- Namor: You would aid a people not your own, led by a king who had previously attempted to attack you? Superman: What kind of neighbor would I be if I didn't help my neighbors when they needed it? ---- Namor: Assist if you wish...but Attuma is mine. Ben Grimm: Whatever you say, Fishy. It's clobberin' time!! ---- Superman: Two against one isn't exactly a fair fight, let alone eight against dozens. I guess fighting fair isn't in the "Barbarian's Handbook". ---- Attuma: You filthy surface-dweller! You DARE defy me?!! Superman: It's what I seem to be doing, these days. ---- (after Superman punches Attuma and sending him into a large rock) Namor: I was perfectly capable of handling him. Superman: Just being a good neighbor, Your Highness. ---- Attuma: You abominable surface-filth!! I'll have your HEAD!! ---- Namor: So then what Namorita said is true. You're not of this planet, are you? Superman: I am Kal-El, son of Jor-El and Lara, and I am the sole survivor of the planet Krypton. Namor: I suppose that explains a few things. ---- Superman: Kon-Lir was marooned. There was no way to repair his ship; no way to get home. Slowly, he began to adjust to life on Earth. Arthur: So...how does that make him interfere? Superman: Simple. He fell in love. Continuity *First appearances of Alicia Masters, Namor, Namorita, Arthur Curry, and Attuma. Background information *This story is an adaption of the X-Men: Evolution episode "Retreat". Category:Last Son, Book Two chapters